Cama de Gato
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Algo muito serio provoca a dissolvição dos Weiss, agora o destino de cada um deles é algo imprevisivel. Yaoi, Lemon?
1. Chapter 1

Nome: Cama de Gato  
Autor: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: Tudo que posso dizer é que Aya, Ken e Omi estão envolvidos nisso.  
Classificação: Angst, Romance, Lemon, (um pouco de comédia? o.O" vou pensar sobre isso)

Avisos: Esta fic pode conter cenas fortes e um pouco depressivas, por isso estejam preparados.

* * *

**Cama de Gato **

Por Suryia Tsukiyono

**Parte I**

Aquele forte cheiro de mofo no local frio e úmido o estava deixando doente. Mas nada era mais incômodo que o duro aço das algemas que apertavam seus pulsos. Além de tudo, seu corpo estava dolorido, havia recebido alguns chutes e socos quando se recusara a entrar naquele lugar.

Muito pior que tudo isso, era a dor e a sensação de vazio que dilacerava seu coração naquele instante, sua vida havia perdido o brilho, a razão de ser, tudo o que queria era ser afagado e acalentado, mas não existia mais nada a que se apegar, sua vida havia se tornado miserável e sem sentido depois daquela fatídica noite.

"Ei, garoto!", um homem chamou de maneira forte e impaciente, mas logo percebeu que o garoto loiro a sua frente não se moveu, parecia não estar escutando ou então fingindo que não estava. "Garoto! Estou falando com você!", gritou mais alto e rude quando o menino pareceu não lhe dar atenção.

Só então Omi levantou a cabeça saindo do fundo de seus pensamentos e voltando a triste realidade.

"Encoste naquela parede e tire a roupa! Anda logo, estou com pressa! Tenho mais um fila de meliantes como você para livrar dos piolhos e desse fedor horroroso", apressou o homem ficando mais impaciente ao notar a aparente desmotivação do garoto que sempre andava a passos lentos e com o olhar fixo ao chão. Estava acostumado ao olhar assustado e atento dos presos que chegavam quase todos os dias, mas aquele jovem não parecia muito interessado em saber qual destino lhe caberia dali por diante. Seu olhar era apático e quase sem nenhuma expressão.

Omi não se importou com a ordem que havia recebido e tão logo teve os pulsos liberados das algemas tratou de se livrar das roupas, mas sem nenhuma pressa. Em outra ocasião ele até se sentiria envergonhado com tal situação, mas agora nada mais era importante. Quando finalmente estava nu, foi surpreendido por um jato muito forte de água fria lançado diretamente sobre ele. A pressão da água era tanta que seu corpo ficou dormente e Omi chegou a pensar que iria se afogar pela quantidade de água, pois mal conseguia respirar. Tentou proteger o rosto com os braços, mas nada adiantava. Depois de minutos que mais pareceram uma eternidade, o jato cessou, mas o loirinho já não conseguia sustentar o peso do próprio corpo sobre suas pernas, sua cabeça doía e sua mente estava confusa, agarrava-se ao mais tênue fio de consciência que ainda lhe restava.

Ficou imóvel durante alguns minutos até sentir que sua visão se fazia nítida novamente, então percebeu o passo de dois homens vindo em sua direção, mas não conseguiu se levantar do chão ainda molhado. Os dois homens se ajoelharam ao seu lado e um deles segurou e levantou o seu rosto.

"Esse aqui não é muito jovem para estar aqui?", disse um deles.

"Parece que não, aqui diz que ele acaba de completar 18 anos", respondeu o outro consultando uns papéis.

"Ahhh, mas que falta de sorte...", debochou. "E o que foi que ele fez?".  
"A ficha diz que foi assassinato, aliás vários deles...".

"Mas que filho da mãe! Com essa carinha bonitinha ninguém diz que é um assassino", analisava o homem enquanto segurava fortemente o rosto do jovem arqueiro. "E então? feliz com o seu novo lar?", perguntou em tom irônico, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta de Omi que apenas contemplava o vazio. Irritado com o olhar inexpressivo do menino o guarda o obrigou a se levantar e o encostou contra a parede.

"Sabe, uma coisa que você tem que aprender é ser educado aqui. Quando alguém fala com você é bom responder, ou você pode se dar muito mal lá dentro. Os outros presos adoram tipinhos como você. Se continuar assim não vai durar muito", avisou o homem usando um tom ainda mais debochado. Mas ao contrário do que o ele esperava Omi não demonstrou qualquer reação.

Exacerbado ele puxou o jovem pelo braço e entrou dentro de uma sala. Do lado de fora podiam ser ouvidos os sons que pareciam ser de golpes e pancadas, e também de alguns poucos gritos que se seguiam. Nenhum outro guarda ou funcionário do lugar ousou interromper e entrar naquela sala.

Quando o loirinho foi levado até sua cela e atirado dentro dela tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi arrastar-se para um canto, ficando ali encolhido. Percebeu que não estava sozinho e se sentiu desconfortável com todos aqueles olhares sobre ele, devia ser uns quatro ou cinco homens com caras nem um pouco amigáveis.

"Olhem só o que temos aqui!", exclamou um deles com o sorriso cínico no rosto. Ele se aproximou mais e deu uma boa olhada na condição deplorável em que o loirinho se encontrava. "O que você andou fazendo para receber tratamento especial logo na chegada, hein?".

Inicialmente Omi não entendeu a que o homem se referia, até que deduziu que o homem falava sobre a forma com que fora espancado minutos atrás. Ele não disse nada, apenas ignorou a presença do homem fechando os olhos, era melhor não causar nenhum atrito naquele momento, pois não havia conseguido se defender de um único homem nos minutos anteriores, o que ele poderia fazer contra cinco deles? Na condição em que se encontrava, nada... Ele mesmo concluiu.

"Deixa ele, parece que o novato não quer conversar", disse um outro fazendo pouco caso de Omi.

"Mas eu gostei dele...", falou o primeiro homem com um jeito meio insano. "Ele tem lindos olhos azuis... eu sempre quis ter olhos azuis...".

"Eu também gostei... e faz tempo que não temos diversão por aqui, ainda mais com alguém assim tão bonitinho...", concordou um terceiro homem já se aproximando do jovem com um olhar desprezível de cobiça.

Omi já não era tão ingênuo a ponto de não perceber o que aqueles homens tinham em mente, já havia escutado várias histórias sobre coisas daquele tipo acontecendo nas cadeias. Ele apenas fechou os olhos resignando-se, não era aquilo o que ele tinha sonhado para sua vida, mas sabia que não havia escolha. Além do mais, todos os seus sonhos foram destruídos naquela noite. Ainda sim ele tinha medo, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que era algo inevitável, os sentimentos se conflitavam dentro de si. Em seu pensamento veio novamente aquela imagem.

"Aya, me perdoe... me perdoe. Espero que ainda me sobre um pouco de dignidade quando chegar a minha hora e nós finalmente nos encontraremos", ele expeliu um sussurro lânguido que podia ser facilmente confundido com uma prece.

Um dos homens o agarrou e o segurou com força, sem saber que o menino não era capaz de ter qualquer reação. Um outro tratou de tentar tirar o que sobrara de suas vestes, que mais pareciam trapos depois de tudo.

"Tirem as mãos dele!", um sujeito gritou depois de ter sido colocado dentro da mesma cela sem que os outros percebessem de tão empolgados que estavam com o novo companheiro de cela.

Os homens olharam curiosos para o prisioneiro enquanto o guarda do lado de fora avisava que o mesmo estava sendo transferido de pavilhão.

"E então? Quem se atrever a encostar nele novamente morre! Eu já perdi a conta de quantos matei e não vou me importar nenhum pouco de matar mais alguns... Já que eu vou passar o resto da minha vida nessa merda... mandar mais alguns pro inferno pode ser uma boa distração", Ameaçou o homem, fechando uma das mãos e socando a palma da outra repetidas vezes em provocação.

Os prisioneiros foram lentamente se afastando de Omi e dando espaço para o recém chegado.

"Ei, não é o cara que todos estão chamando de o Homem de Neandertal?", cochichou um deles com os companheiros.

"É, ele sim", reconheceu um outro. "Melhor ficarmos longe dele! Ouvi dizer que ele acabou com a raça do Nobunaga apenas com as mãos".

Omi percebeu a comoção que acontecia dentro da cela, mas não conseguia ter consciência do que realmente estava acontecendo. Foi quando ele viu que o tal homem parou bem perto dele, Omi levantou levemente os olhos para encarar a face do prisioneiro inesperado.

"KEENN-KUNNN!", os olhos do loirinho saltaram em espanto ao ver o jogador bem diante dele. E sem pensar muito ele se levantou o tanto que pode e agarrou a cintura do moreno abraçando-o com força. "Como é bom ver você...", nesse minuto Omi não segurou suas lágrimas, era a primeira vez que chorava depois que o seu mundo havia sido destruído.

"Também estou feliz em vê-lo, mas agora se acalme... Céus, Omi... O que foi que fizeram com você?", balbuciou Ken ao reparar em todos os ferimentos que o menino tinha pelo corpo, mas ele não obteve resposta, apenas sentiu que aos poucos o choro de Omi ia diminuindo e que a respiração parecia mais estabilizada, até que ele finalmente pegara no sono. O moreno apenas se ajeitou no chão e o aconchegou melhor em seu colo, pois sabia que Omi precisava descansar. Um sorriso bobo se formou em seus lábios, pois apesar de todos os infortúnios dos últimos dias estava feliz por ter encontrado o loirinho novamente.

Quando Omi despertou notou que estava envolvido e amparado pelos braços de Ken e sentiu-se muito seguro com isso, só então pôde dar uma boa olhada no local e nas pessoas que estavam nele, e desta vez registrar com consciência as informações recebidas do meio externo. Com a movimentação do chibi o jogador também acordou e respirou mais aliviado ao perceber que Omi parecia bem melhor.

"E então, Omi? Sente-se melhor agora?", o moreno perguntou com carinho. Era muito difícil para Ken ver o chibi daquele jeito, ainda mais sabendo tudo o que devia estar se passando com ele e mesmo que tentasse imaginar, não conseguiria saber o tamanho daquela dor.

"Estou me sentindo muito melhor", respondeu com um suspiro enquanto abraçava o amigo um pouco mais. "Ainda bem que você está aqui. Quando acordei, por um instante, eu pensei que tudo havia sido um sonho... que Aya ainda... ainda...".

"Que Aya ainda estivesse vivo...", o jogador completou ao sentir a hesitação nas palavras de Omi.

Nessa hora o abraço entre eles tornou-se mais forte e o jogador não precisava olhar para os olhos azuis para saber que eles estavam chorando. "Eu ainda não entendi como tudo aconteceu naquela missão".

"Foi tudo culpa minha, Ken-kun. Eu fiz tudo errado... eu...", assumiu o loirinho imediatamente.

"Não fale bobagens. Se alguém teve culpa então fomos todos nós... todos nós fomos imprudentes. Você sabe disso, então não queira assumir tudo sozinho", descordou ele segurando Omi pelos ombros, conhecia o menino o suficiente para saber que faria algo do tipo.

"Foi horrível... eu ainda vejo a imagem dele caído no chão da fábrica...", sussurrou Omi enquanto as lembranças dolorosamente vinham à tona mais uma vez.

"Não! AYAAAAAAAA! NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!", o grito desesperado escapou da garganta do loirinho ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo do ruivo despencou ao chão ferido mortalmente. Ele se atirou sobre o corpo tentando inutilmente reanimá-lo. No mesmo instante, luzes começaram a piscar e alarmes soaram estridentes, mas Omi não se importava com nada, ele apenas sacudia o corpo inerte de Aya e o abraçava chorando copiosamente.

"Ouh Merda!", Ken xingou ao se aproximar da cena junto com Yohji. Os dois mal podiam acreditar no que era visto por seus olhos. "Temos que sair daqui bem rápido", sugeriu o jogador tentando erguer o corpo de Aya e Omi que não o largava.

"Ah que ótimo! A policia... era tudo que nos faltava!", reclamou o playboy quando viu as luzes e barulho das sirenes. "Assim não vamos conseguir, Ken".

"Ele tem razão. Vamos, Omi!", concordou ele tentando tirar Omi dali, mas o menino parecia não concordar nenhum pouco com a idéia

"Não! Me deixa! Eu não vou deixá-lo! Ayaaaaaaa!".

"Omi, por favor! Vamos!", Ken continuava insistindo, queria ajudar Aya, mas no momento precisava ajudar Omi.

"Não eu não vou! Me larga!", ele ainda se recusava.

"Vamos, Ken! Ficar aqui é colocar tudo a perder! Anda logo!", agora era Yohji quem praticamente arrastava o jogador para fora do local.

"Mas e o Omi, Yohji?", questionou Ken no meio de toda confusão.

"Ele fez a escolha dele... Eu sinto muito...". Yohji a muito custo havia conseguido trazê-lo para fora.

"Ayaaa! Abra os olhos! Ayaaaaaaaa! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Ayaaaa, abra os olhos! Deus, seu maldito! Você não pode fazer isso comigo novamente! Não pode! Ayaaaaaa!". Gritava o jovem tomado pelo desespero, era a segunda vez que tinha alguém que amava em seus braços daquela forma. E isso era mais do que ele podia suportar.

Do lado de fora Yohji e Ken ainda discutiam.

"Ken, isso é loucura! Vai ser inútil voltar lá, você sabe disso!", argumentava Yohji querendo impedi-lo de cometer mais uma besteira.

"Não importa, eu vou! Não posso deixá-lo lá! Não dá! Eu posso imaginar o que ele está sentindo. Não é fácil perder alguém desse jeito. Você não entende!".

"_Eu entendo mais do que você imagina... Foi assim que eu perdi...Asuka", _disse Yohji em seus silenciosos pensamentos.

Contrariando tudo o que Yohji dizia Ken correu novamente para dentro da fábrica, mas antes que pudesse chegar até Omi foi agarrado por três policiais que com dificuldade conseguiram desarmá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo dois policiais também se aproximaram de Omi para tentar capturá-lo.

"Não! Tirem as mãos de mim! Eu não vou a lugar algum! Ayaaaa! Ahhhhhhhgggg! Ahh Ayaaaaa!", o chibi resistia e esbravejava, empurrando e golpeando feito um louco cada um dos policias que tentavam dominá-lo. "AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

"Então foi isso. Eu derrubei bem mais que uns dez antes de conseguirem me prender realmente. Eu não queria sair de lá de jeito nenhum", contou Omi bastante desolado com tudo aquilo, ele melhor do que ninguém sabia o quanto lembranças podiam ser dolorosas.

"Você fez isso, Omi?", perguntou o jogador espantado.

"Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo... Mas eu apanhei muito por isso. Depois eu acho meio que perdi a consciência das coisas e tudo ficou pior".

"Eu entendo... Mas... e o Aya?", o moreninho precisava saber, algumas pontas daquela história ainda estavam soltas.

"Não sei... acho que o corpo foi deixado lá, ou se o levaram pra algum lugar... eu não faço idéia", as lágrimas agora ganharam uma nova intensidade na face de Omi. "Você não consegue imaginar o que estou sentindo... Ele morreu e eu nem ao menos pude dar a ele um enterro digno. Isso é horrível".

"Omi, somos assassinos... nossa dignidade não vale muita coisa... Sabíamos que podia ser assim desde o início", disse Ken voltando a abraçá-lo.

"Eu sei... mas não aceito isso!", retrucou convicto. "Não é justo, Ken. Não é...".

"Omi...", Ken nem sabia o que dizer. Tinha conhecimento que Aya e Omi estavam juntos há pouco tempo e imaginava que os dois nem ao menos tiveram a chance de dizer tudo que queriam um ao outro.

"Eu nunca pensei que passaria por isso novamente. Por quê? Por quê? Uma dor tão imensa como foi quando Ouka... Aya-kun não podia... Meu Deus... Eu superei isso da primeira vez... não posso superar uma segunda...".

"Mas você precisa, Omi!".

"Mas eu não quero...", a resposta pareceu pesada e desesperançosa.

"Você não pode desistir da sua vida assim! Não pode!", esbravejou o jogador com o desanimo do garoto.

"Aya era a minha vida...".

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Ken se afastou de Omi e procurou não encará-lo.

"O que foi, Ken-kun?", perguntou percebendo a mudança do outro.

"Nada... eu só pensei que fossemos amigos... Não sabia que não existia espaço para a nossa amizade em sua vida".

"Ken... me desculpa, eu... eu sou um idiota mesmo", recriminou-se o garoto ao perceber que havia magoado o jogador. "É claro que somos amigos. E eu agradeço muito por você estar aqui comigo. Aliás não me disse o que aconteceu com você e Yohji".

"Yohji deve estar bem, creio que conseguiu escapar a tempo. Já eu fui apanhado quando voltava para buscar você", revelou ele ainda um pouco desanimado.

"Então quer dizer que você foi me buscar? Ken, você fez isso? Que loucura... então... a culpa de você estar aqui também é minha... Deus, por que não fui eu no lugar do Aya!".

"Deixe de bobagens, você não tem culpa de nada. Eu escolhi voltar, e uma vez você me disse que somos responsáveis pelas nossas próprias escolhas. Você melhor que ninguém sabe disso".

"Ken-kun...".

"Então pare de ficar pensando bobagem! Sei que tudo o que aconteceu foi doloroso, mas você não pode se entregar assim... Muito pelo contrário, você tem que reagir, Omi", aconselhou o moreno meio preocupado.

"Reagir para quê?", contradizia o chibi.

"Para quê? Omi, eu não pretendo ficar a minha vida toda nessa droga de lugar e não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixá-lo aqui. Então é bom o senhor ir mexendo isso que você chama de cérebro e pensar num jeito de sairmos daqui".

"Não tem jeito, e mesmo que conseguíssemos fugir... Nós iríamos para onde? Não temos mais trabalho, não temos mais casa e não podemos voltar para a Kritiker, você sabe disso!", respondeu Omi resoluto.

"E quem está falando em voltar para a Kritiker, hein? Pense, Omi. Não foi isso o que nós sempre quisemos? Uma chance de ter uma vida normal? Podemos construir uma nova vida... deixarmos todo o cheiro de morte e dor para trás...", os olhos do jogador chegavam a brilhar imaginando tal possibilidade, e aquelas palavras balançaram o coração de Omi, do jeito que Ken falava tudo parecia tão fácil, mas seria ele capaz de finalmente ser feliz? Omi não tinha certeza, mas a possibilidade também mexia com seu interior.

"Mas... não vejo como sair daqui, e além de tudo seríamos fugitivos da polícia", o loirinho ainda duvidava.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Omi! Somos assassinos treinados! Já passamos por todo tipo de situação. Isso aqui deveria ser brincadeira de criança para nós".

"É talvez... eles sabem que eu sou um assassino, mas não sabem que eu sou um hacker... então acho que podemos ter alguma chance, basta que tenha um..."

"Um computador por aqui, não é?", completou o moreno com um sorriso nos lábios. "Isso certamente tem, eu dei uma olhada na trava das portas e são todas controladas eletronicamente, então..."

"Ken, você está quase me convencendo que essa maluquice pode dar certo", respondeu Omi sorrindo pela primeira vez depois de tudo o que acontecera.

"Vai dar certo, Omi. Pode acreditar em mim".

"Eu acredito".

Os dois se abraçaram novamente, sem se importarem com os olhares curiosos e os cochichos dos outros prisioneiros na cela. Parece que os dias seriam agora um pouco mais longos para Ken e Omi até que eles encontrassem algum jeito de escaparem daquele lugar.

Continua...

Suryia Tsukiyono  
julho de 


	2. Chapter 2

Nome: Cama de Gato  
Autor: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: Tudo que posso dizer é que Aya, Ken e Omi estão envolvidos nisso.  
Classificação: Angst, Romance, Lemon, (um pouco de comédia? o.O" vou pensar sobre isso)  
Avisos: Esta fic pode conter cenas fortes e um pouco depressivas, por isso estejam preparados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cama de Gato

Por Suryia Tsukiyono

Parte II 

Alguns dias haviam se passado e os dois assassinos já estavam se adaptando àquela nova rotina. Os presos não os importunavam temendo o tal Homem de Neandertal, como Ken estava sendo chamado desde que chegara àquele lugar. Várias atividades já haviam sido atribuídas a cada um deles, Omi estava trabalhando na cozinha, Ken na marcenaria e ambos trabalhavam também na faxina, o que facilitava, e muito, já que assim tinham acesso à praticamente todos os lugares do presídio, podendo plenamente analisar a questão de segurança e formas mais inteligentes para uma possível fuga.

Já era bem tarde da noite e todos os presos estavam recolhidos em suas celas, e apesar de muito cansado Omi não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia apagar aquelas trágicas cenas da memória. Todo o esforço para tirar Aya de seus pensamentos era inútil. E a dor e a saudade o atormentavam cada vez mais, principalmente quando chegava a noite, quando sua cabeça não tinha mais afazeres para se ocupar. Nem a companhia do seu laptop ele tinha, e tudo o que fazia era pensar em Aya.

Deitado na cama de cima Ken acompanhava a inquietação na parte de baixo, deduziu que o loirinho não estava conseguindo dormir mais uma vez. Então ele abaixou a cabeça na direção da cama de Omi para se certificar que tudo estava bem com ele.

"Ei, o que foi? Não consegue dormir?".

"Não, eu até estou cansado, mas parece que não consigo me desligar...", respondeu Omi desanimado com a freqüência em que isso estava ocorrendo.

O jogador desceu de sua cama e sentou-se ao lado do chibi, retirou uma mecha de cabelo loiro que encobria o rosto delicado e enxergou nitidamente a tristeza naqueles olhos azuis.

"Estava pensando nele, não é?", perguntou o moreno sem medo de ser invasivo.

"Está tão na cara assim?", retrucou Omi espantado, sabia que aquilo era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta e ele não tinha motivos para negar.

"Você nem imagina o quanto", disse Ken sorrindo.

"Está muito difícil, Ken-kun... Eu sinto muita falta dele. É um vazio muito grande que não pode ser preenchido com nada mais...", desabafou Omi, ele estava angustiado com tudo aquilo.

"Eu entendo...", Ken silenciou-se por um instante e mergulhou em seus pensamentos. Por mais que quisesse ajudar o companheiro não poderia livrá-lo daquela dor, nunca seria capaz de preencher aquele vazio que Omi dizia sentir.

"Durante o dia eu consigo não pensar, mas agora quando eu não tenho o que fazer... não consigo esquecê-lo", disse o menino despertando o moreno de seus pensamentos.

"Então por que não usa esse tempo para pensar em como sairemos daqui?", sugeriu Ken tentando disfarçar um pouco. "Já descobriu alguma coisa que pode nos ajudar?"

"Não muita coisa, mas eu comecei a fazer um mapa com os horários de todas as trocas de guarda pelo menos durante o dia enquanto posso observá-los. Acho que pode ser muito útil", contou Omi um pouco mais animado. A sutileza de Ken ao mudar de assunto fora tamanha que o loirinho nem sequer percebeu.

"Muito bem pensado, Omi!".

"Acho que teremos boas notícias em breve", Omi fitou o amigo por alguns instantes tentando imaginar como Ken ainda se mantinha tão forte e otimista, mesmo com tudo o que havia acontecido. Enquanto ele próprio mais parecia um pedaço de cristal, pronto para se quebrar a qualquer momento. "Escuta Ken-kun... Eu fiquei curioso sobre uma coisa... Eu sei que você já estava aqui há dois dias antes que eu chegasse...".

"Sim, a polícia achou que eu estava disposto a colaborar, e que eu realmente não sabia de nada, então foi bem rápido de me mandarem para cá. Ao contrário de você que estava furioso e deve ter dado um belo de um trabalho para eles".

"É verdade. Mas eu ainda não entendo por que todos aqui têm medo de você, e por que para minha sorte você foi transferido para essa ala.", questionou o chibi.

"Ah, isso? Bom, quando eu cheguei aqui eu fiquei numa cela com uns caras muito estranhos, mas eu até fiz amizade com eles, jogamos cartas, até dominó... E comecei a ganhar diversas vezes seguidas", ele explicou.

"Nossa, nunca pensei que você fosse bom nas cartas ou dominó", Omi parecia surpreso.

"Eu costumava jogar isso no vestiário entre um treino e outro para passar o tempo".

"Tá aí, algo interessante de imaginar...", o loirinho gracejou rindo levemente.

"Ei, não é só porque eu não sei jogar xadrez que eu não saberia jogar qualquer outra coisa!", contestou ele fingindo estar bravo. "Mas como eu ia dizendo, quando eu estava ganhando um tal de Nobunaga, ouvi dizer que ele era o chefão entre os presos, ele veio com um papo muito estranho. Ele me xingou de um troço lá... como era mesmo?... era... Finório! Isso mesmo, finório. Ele me disse que se eu não estava roubando no jogo, então eu era bastante finório. Ai eu parti pra cima e arrebentei ele! Onde já se viu me xingar assim!".

Omi levou a mão sobre a face escondendo o rosto e balançou a cabeça envergonhado, mal podendo acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"Ken-kun, eu não acredito... Ele... ele te fez um elogio... Céus, ele quis dizer que você era esperto. Finório quer dizer astuto", explicou Omi totalmente abobado com aquilo.

"Ah era isso? Como eu podia saber? Agora já era...", respondeu o moreninho um tanto sem graça.

Omi bem que tentou segurar o riso, mas não agüentou desabando numa gargalhada.

"Ei! Que foi? Está rindo de quê?", perguntava ele fazendo Omi rir ainda mais, mas logo eles se calaram sob protestos e reclamações dos companheiros de cela que se incomodavam com o barulho que eles faziam.

"Acho melhor irmos dormir, amanhã teremos mais um longo dia pela frente", aconselhou o jogador já bocejando de sono.

"Tem razão", concordou Omi deitando-se novamente em sua cama. "Ken-kun... arigatou".

Ken apenas sorriu e subiu de volta a sua cama para mais uma noite de sono.

No dia seguinte Omi sentou-se ao lado de Ken no refeitório, e certificou-se que não estavam sendo observados.

"Quero te mostrar algo, tome", disse Omi passando para as mãos do moreno um pequeno objeto por debaixo da mesa.

"O que é isso?", indagou ele segurando um pequeno frasco sem ter a menor idéia do que aquilo poderia ser.

"É spray de pimenta. Eu mesmo que fiz", revelou o garoto sorrindo enquanto disfarçava remexendo na comida.

"Tá brincando, né? Pra que isso?", Ken ainda não conseguia entender.

"Para ajudar na nossa fuga. Não pensa que fugiremos sem ter nenhum tipo de arma, não é?", retrucou o loirinho muito seguro de si.

"Não é que... eu havia pensado em algo mais eficiente".

"Aqui dentro não temos muita opção, temos que nos virar com o que estiver a mão", Omi respondeu e continuou explicando. "Hoje eu tenho plantão na enfermaria, e pretendo roubar algumas substâncias químicas, algo que possa servir como sonífero, tipo Éter, ou algo assim e que possa ser também inflamável".

"Hun... estou começando a entender. Não vejo a hora de dar o fora daqui", desabafou o assassino mais velho.

"Também preciso que me faça uma coisa, já que você está trabalhando na marcenaria, preciso que me faça um estilingue", pediu Omi muito sutilmente e cuidando para que a conversa não fosse ouvida por ninguém em absoluto.

"Um estilingue? Omi, você já não está muito velho para brincar com essas coisas?", perguntou Ken um pouco espantado.

"Ai céus, Ken! Não é para brincar... é para a fuga também. Para usar com isso", e o chibi colocou na mesa várias bolinhas.

"E isso? O que é?".

"São bolinhas de sal, essas são de pimenta também", explicou ele diferenciando cada bolinha.

"Mas para que serve?", Ken continuava sem entender nada.

"Vou usá-las no estilingue para desarmar as câmeras de segurança que ficam no corredor", contou o loirinho, estava muito animado com aquele plano.

"Entendi, mas... mas você vai fazer isso com um estilingue?", Ken estava incrédulo sobre tudo aquilo.

"Claro, e você acha que descobriram como o meu enorme talento e excelente mira quando eu ainda tinha seis anos de idade?".

"Nossa, tudo bem... Faço seu estilingue", concordou o jogador achando tudo um tanto engraçado, mas se isso servisse para dar a eles a liberdade por que não tentar?

Tudo correu como Omi esperava, conseguira pegar as substâncias que precisava na enfermaria sem levantar suspeita. E já planejava bisbilhotar o computador da sala do diretor assim que fosse escalado para fazer faxina lá. A cada dia que se passava parecia que a liberdade estava um pouco mais perto dos dois assassinos.

Dias depois o chibi estava sentado no pátio com um caderno e caneta em mãos, concentrado revisava todos os horários e trocas de turno que havia conseguido mapear até então. Tentava também fazer um pequeno mapa com uma rústica planta do local. Pensava que se tivesse seu laptop em mãos a tarefa não estaria sendo tão demorada. Enquanto isso Ken jogava futebol com outros presos no mesmo pátio. Mas o loirinho não desprendia os olhos do papel um único minuto. Não sabia se havia tomado gosto pela idéia de terem uma nova vida sugerida por Ken, ou se aquilo era apenas uma forma de ocupar sua mente, evitando assim que continuasse relembrando toda a sua tristeza. Porém sua concentração foi cortada no momento em que uma estranha confusão começou no meio do pátio. O menino se levantou para saber o que estava acontecendo e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que se tratava de uma briga e Ken estava metido no meio confusão. Alguns presos tentavam separar a briga enquanto os guardas também já chegavam para dar fim àquela desordem.

"Vamos Ken-kun! Pare já com isso!", recriminou Omi ajudando o moreno a se recompor. "Que diabos você tem na cabeça?".

"Omi, eles me provocaram... Ficaram falando coisas sobre você. Eu não podia deixar...", explicou-se o jogador meio esbaforido.

Omi enrubesceu ao saber que Ken o estava defendendo de comentários maldosos, mas também sabia que agora o esportista estava seriamente encrencado.

"E você não tinha nada que aceitar a provocação. Você sabe que aqui o culpado é sempre quem começa a briga. Isso era tudo o que eles queriam...", dizia o chibi enquanto um guarda ia pegando Ken pelo braço e levando-o pra longe.

"Vamos, você precisa ficar um pouco sozinho para pensar melhor", dizia o homem enquanto o levava.

"Mas ei! Foram eles que me provocaram! Ei! Omi!", o moreninho protestava inutilmente.

"Ken-kun...", sussurrou o menino um tanto desanimado.

Quando Omi retornou a cela ficou sentado num canto pensativo, estava preocupado com o jogador que havia sido mandado para a solitária. Não sabia como ele estava, e se isso poderia complicar suas vidas, afinal não era a primeira vez que ele se metia numa briga. Passadas algumas horas o chibi começou a se sentir incomodado pelo olhar dos outros presos. Quando Ken estava com ele normalmente não sentia esse tipo de coisa, pois afinal também não olhavam para ele daquele jeito. Pressentia que alguma coisa estava errada ali.

"Ei gostosinho, relaxa! Seu amiguinho vai ficar bem... já você... eu não posso dizer o mesmo", disse um dos presos sorrindo e se aproximando.

Omi tremeu e recuou quando viu que os outros homens também se aproximavam, mas naquele lugar não havia para onde correr.

"Esperem um pouco... isso...", Omi mal conseguiu organizar seu pensamento e pronunciar algo e logo foi atacado pelos homens. Ele não podia acreditar que tudo acabaria assim. O desespero ia ficando cada vez maior, cada vez que ele tentava lutar inutilmente, eles eram em maior número e com mais força que ele. Aquelas mãos pegajosas em sua pele era algo que Omi simplesmente repugnava, mas nem todos os seus protestos adiantaram alguma coisa, como se não bastasse tudo o que havia lhe acontecido não podia crer que o destino havia lhe determinado mais uma armadilha.

Neste momento Omi lembrou do pequeno spray de pimenta que estava em seu bolso, com muita dificuldade conseguiu alcançá-lo e em um movimento ágil ele atingiu os olhos do primeiro homem e em seguida o resto deles. Isso fez com que os prisioneiros se afastassem rapidamente, levando as mãos aos olhos e gritando de dor. Logo depois o carcereiro abriu a cela retirando todos eles e levando-os para a enfermaria, restando apenas Omi dentro da cela. Tão logo os presos foram levados, o jovem jogou todo o conteúdo do frasco na pia e o lavou em seguida apagando todas as provas do que havia acontecido. Se perguntassem negaria tudo e diria que estava dormindo quando tudo aconteceu. Aos poucos ele se acalmou e quando finalmente achou que estava seguro ele deitou-se pesadamente em sua cama.

"Essa passou perto... mas eles não vão desistir".

Ken e Omi finalmente haviam sido escalados para fazer a faxina na sala do diretor do presídio, seria a primeira chance do chibi de ter um computador em mãos.

"Ken-kun, por favor,vigie a porta enquanto eu vasculho o computador", pediu o loirinho cuidadoso, agora que estavam tão perto não podiam correr o risco de serem apanhados.

"Tudo bem, mas antes eu preciso lhe dar uma coisa", respondeu o jogador tirando um objeto do bolso.

"Meu estilingue! Você fez! Maravilha, agora sim posso tirar aquelas câmeras do nosso caminho", disse Omi entusiasmado enquanto pegava o pequeno artefato.

"Omi, você acha mesmo que vamos conseguir escapar só com isso que temos? Eu estava pensando em usar armas mais letais".

"Ken-kun... Ainda que tivéssemos armas assim, não poderíamos usá-las", o menino foi explicando e recebendo de volta um olhar confuso por parte do moreno. "Não podemos começar uma vida nova tirando mais vidas... Além do mais, lá fora nós matávamos criminosos, mas aqui, os policiais e funcionários são pessoas inocentes cumprindo com o seu dever, trabalhadores... chefes de família... Não seria certo".

"Omi...", Ken fechou os olhos envergonhado diante da sensibilidade de Omi. Que tipo de pessoa ele havia se tornado durante todos esses anos matando gente? Que tipo de pessoa era ele a ponto de não perceber algo tão óbvio e sincero como as palavras do jovem arqueiro?. "Eu não havia pensado nisso... sinto-me muito mal...".

"Não seja bobo, você apenas se distraiu com a enorme vontade que você tem em sair daqui. Foi apenas isso", o menino tratou de achar um jeito de amenizar a situação. "Agora vamos! Vigie a porta que meu trabalho começa agora".

"Certo!", concordou ele já assumindo seu posto prontamente.

O jovem hacker passou algum tempo manipulando o computador, mas aparentemente sem nenhum progresso, o que já estava deixando Ken nervoso.

"E então? Nada ainda?", indagou Ken apreensivo, acreditando que já estavam demorando tempo demais.

"Nada... está meio complicado de entender isso. E o computador não está ajudando muito", respondeu ele.

"Ora, Omi! Sei que você é capaz de mexer em qualquer bicho desses ai, não importa o tipo. Tenha um pouco mais de boa vontade!", insistiu o jogador tentando incentivá-lo.

"Estou tentando...".

O jogador continuou sua tarefa de vigiar a porta, torcendo para que Omi conseguisse algo, não aceitaria ter ido tão longe para desistir agora, estava mesmo decidido a sair dali e construir uma nova vida ao lado de Omi.

"Achei! O sistema de monitoramento das câmeras de segurança não está interligado a este computador, provavelmente ele fica em alguma outra sala. Pelo jeito o estilingue será mais útil do que imaginei. Em compensação aqui eu tenho acesso a todos os dados e controles eletrônicos de travas e trancas, desde as portas das celas até o portão principal. Vai ser moleza!", revelou Omi com toda empolgação.

"Ótimo, mas agora largue tudo isso e disfarce. Dois guardas estão vindo para cá", avisou o jogador recolhendo todo o material da limpeza que já havia sido feita antes que eles começassem a investigar.

Omi arrumou tudo e não deixou nenhum rastro do que havia acontecido naquela sala. Pegou suas coisas e conseguiu sair junto com Ken antes que os guardas pudessem chegar e desconfiar de alguma coisa.

"Omi, você ainda está acordado?", chamou o moreno se debruçando na cama de baixo.

"Estou, pra variar não consigo dormir", respondeu Omi resignado, mas sabia que dessa vez o motivo de sua insônia era outro. Era o fato de estarem tão perto da liberdade.

"Você conseguiu mexer lá o suficiente para nos tirar daqui?", ele sussurrou com medo de serem ouvidos.

"Sim, já sei como operar todo o sistema. Agora basta que eu consiga entrar lá novamente e alterar a programação, vai ser bem fácil", replicou o menino todo confiante.

"Que bom! Eu já não agüentava mais ficar aqui", ele desabafou.

"Eu também, Ken-kun. Não quero imaginar as coisas que poderiam acontecer caso você não estivesse aqui comigo", concordou Omi lembrando-se dos apuros que havia passado no dia em que Ken fora mandado para a solitária. "Nunca mais me deixe sozinho... não quero ficar sozinho".

"Desculpe, Omi. Eu vou me manter longe de confusão agora. Eu nunca me perdoaria se tivesse lhe acontecido algo", recriminou-se o jogador.

Omi sorriu para ele, sempre soube que Ken era muito dedicado a ele, eram muito amigos e se davam bem, mas agora convivendo por mais tempo juntos o menino podia perceber isso com maior clareza e era grato ao jogador por toda a dedicação, por tê-lo livrado de todas as situações difíceis e por tê-lo convencido a não desistir de tudo. Embora não conseguisse desvencilhar a imagem de Aya da sua cabeça, presenciar toda aquela força de vontade que Ken possuía pela vida, por uma nova vida, o fez querer tentar novamente, mesmo que isso fosse extremamente doloroso.

"Amanhã eu ainda quero providenciar mais algumas coisas para nossa fuga", contou Omi.

"Que coisas?", Ken quis saber meio curioso. O que poderia ser que o chibi estava tramando?

"Quanto eu estiver trabalhando na cozinha tentarei pegar algumas facas, ou pelo menos as lâminas".

"E você acha que consegue?", questionou o jogador um pouco duvidoso.

"Creio que sim. Não foi você mesmo quem disse que somos assassinos altamente treinados? Vou encarar isso como um treinamento", o menino brincou.

"Mas e aquele papo de não matar, Omi?", por essa Ken realmente não esperava.

"Eu continuo pensando a mesma coisa. Isso será apenas por garantia. Acho que entre matar ou morrer não teremos outra escolha. Mas espero que isso realmente não seja necessário". Ele explicou.

"Ótimo! Entenda como legitima defesa...", sugeriu o moreno tentando descontrair um pouco.

"Só mais alguns dias, Ken-kun... Mais alguns dias e nossas vidas irão mudar", dizia Omi saboreando cada palavra dita.

Ken suspirou ansioso e voltou para sua cama desejando do fundo do seu coração que fossem as últimas noites em que dormiriam naquele lugar.

Continua...

Suryia Tsukiyono

Julho de 2005

02


	3. Chapter 3

Nome: Cama de Gato  
Autor: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: Tudo que posso dizer é que Aya, Ken e Omi estão envolvidos nisso.  
Classificação: Angst, Romance, Lemon, (um pouco de comédia? o.O" vou pensar sobre isso)

Avisos: Esta fic pode conter cenas fortes e um pouco depressivas, por isso estejam preparados.

* * *

**Cama de Gato**

Por Suryia Tsukiyono

Parte III 

Noite silenciosa e escura, como sempre havia sido desde que chegaram àquela prisão. Mas aquela noite, em especial, estava deixando os dois rapazes ansiosos. Apenas algumas horas separavam cada um deles de sua tão sonhada liberdade, mais que isso... dá tão esperada nova vida. Aquilo não seria apenas uma fuga, seria uma espécie de renascimento para duas almas destroçadas pelo desafortunado destino.

O moreno parecia o mais agitado, virava-se de um lado para o outro na cama sem perceber. Omi já tentava manter-se mais sereno, repensando cada passo do plano que havia traçado, ele não poderia errar.

"Omi, ainda falta muito?", perguntou Ken descendo de sua cama e sentando ao lado do menino.

"Não, creio que só mais alguns minutos. Programei para que a porta da cela abra apenas o necessário para que possamos passar. Precisamos ser muito discretos e cuidadosos. Depois disso vamos seguir pelo corredor até o portão principal", revelou Omi bastante seguro.

"Mas e eles? Não vão criar problemas?", Ken se referia os companheiros de cela.

"Não, percebeu que eles estão quietos demais? Coloquei eles para dormir, só vão acordar quando estivermos bem longe daqui".

"Muito bom, Omi! Eu acho...", disse o jogador sendo interrompido pelo leve movimentar que a porta da cela fez ao se abrir.

Omi fez sinal de silêncio e se levantou, deslizou facilmente pela abertura na cela, alcançando o corredor rapidamente e sendo seguido pelo moreno. Ambos silenciosos e cautelosos, estavam há apenas alguns metros de distância de seu objetivo. Quando chegaram em um cruzamento entre corredores o menino fez sinal para que o outro parasse, retirou do bolso o estilingue, perdeu alguns minutos calculando a pontaria e disparou.

"Na mosca!", Omi vibrou ao ver a primeira câmera de segurança ser aniquilada.

"E não é que você é mesmo bom nisso?", Ken elogiou surpreso com tamanha destreza.

Eles continuaram a percorrer o caminho sorrateiramente. Omi conseguia ir livrando-se das câmeras uma a uma, o ultimo obstáculo antes de ganharem a liberdade eram dois sentinelas que guardavam o portão principal. O loiro aproximou-se sem fazer barulho, e com um spray que continha o mesmo produto usado para adormecer os companheiros de cela ele colocou os guardas para dormir, deixando assim o caminho livre para os dois. Passaram facilmente pelo portão principal e ganharam as ruas rapidamente. Correram o mais que puderam até estarem suficientemente longe e seguros. Pararam e se encostaram-se a uma árvore tentando recuperar o fôlego prejudicado pela correria.

"Omi! Nós conseguimos! Eu não acredito! Foi muito fácil!", o jogador se empolgou abraçando o menino e girando com ele demonstrando toda sua felicidade.

"Eu sei, Ken-kun! Também estou muito feliz!", concordou Omi sendo colocado novamente no chão, mas invés de desfazerem o abraço os dois continuaram enlaçados, encarando a expressão de alegria um na face do outro, mirando olhos nos olhos. O loirinho enrubesceu levemente ao perceber como se encontravam, e encabulado foi afrouxando o abraço. O esportista também caiu em si e tentou disfarçar.

"E o que vamos fazer agora que estamos aqui fora?", perguntou Omi sentindo-se perdido. Todo o tempo em que esteve preso, ele havia sonhado com aquele momento, articulado cada parte do plano de fuga, mas agora que haviam conseguido ele não sabia o que fazer, não havia pensando ainda sobre isso.

"Vem comigo! Eu sei onde temos que ir primeiro", o moreno respondeu puxando-o pela mão.

Os dois pararam na calçada, diante deles o prédio da floricultura, agora escuro e desabitado. A placa de "Vende-se" fez com que a realidade caísse pesadamente sobre ambos. O que outrora havia sido parte de suas vidas agora estava acabado.

"Ken, o que viemos fazer aqui? Você sabe que não podemos ficar aqui. É correr risco demais", especulou o loirinho tentando adivinhar o que passava pela cabeça do esportista.

"Não vamos ficar aqui. Só vamos pegar algumas coisas, o necessário para nos virarmos por enquanto", explicou Ken já se dirigindo aos fundos da loja e entrando por uma porta lateral, sendo mais discreto possível. "Eu vou subir e pegar algumas coisas pessoais".

"Certo, vou aproveitar e tentar resolver nossa situação como foragidos", avisou Omi pegando o caminho para a sala de missões.

"Vai entrar nos computadores da policia e apagar nossos registros?".  
"Elementar...", confirmou Omi sumindo rapidamente.

O moreno abriu a porta do quarto e deu uma boa olhada em volta, observando cada detalhe daquilo que um dia ele havia chamado de lar. Abriu o armário e pegou algumas roupas, não precisaria de muita coisa, afinal não poderia começar uma nova vida se apegando as coisas do passado. Todo o resto ficaria para traz, suas fitas de vídeo, suas revistas, a coleção de canecas com escudo de vários times de futebol, até suas chuteiras preferidas, nada disso tinha mais espaço em sua vida. Jogou mais algumas coisas dentro da mochila e suspirou profundamente. Caminhou para o outro lado quarto e sentou-se na cama, olhou para o criado mudo ao lado dela e encontrou o porta-retrato com uma foto dele com os três companheiros. Lembrou-se de quando ela havia sido tirada, de como todos estavam felizes naquele dia, até mesmo Aya parecia estar se divertindo. Momentos como aquele eram raros, mas davam todo o sentido a vida do moreninho. Essa era a parte de sua história da qual Ken não queria esquecer. Ele pegou o porta-retrato e retirou a foto guardando-a cuidadosamente na bolsa.

"Ken-kun...", chamou Omi devagar. Já estava ali há algum tempo, mas não teve coragem de interromper a reflexão do companheiro.

"Oi, Omi... E então? Já terminou com o computador?", perguntou ele tentando disfarçar.

"Nada feito, o computador da sala de missões sumiu. Não encontrei nem mesmo o meu laptop", revelou Omi decepcionado.

"Hun, eu devia ter imagino. Foi a Kritcker... Eles precisavam se livrar de todas as provas".

"Tem razão", concordou o chibi cabisbaixo. "Mas com isso, eu não consegui resolver nosso problema".

"Mas você pode fazer isso de outro lugar, não pode? Tipo uma Lan House?", sugeriu o jogador. Não havia se chegado tão longe para morrerem como dois peixes encalhados na área.

"Certamente, eu posso dar um jeito nisso, mas não agora como planejei... Eu estava pensando em resolver isso e ir até o banco retirar o dinheiro da minha conta. Mas desse jeito seria muito fácil da policia nos encontrar", explicou Omi desanimado sem saber como fariam para sobreviver até encontrarem um meio de se sustentarem. "Sem dinheiro não dá para fazer muita coisa".

"Mas nós temos dinheiro, Omi", revelou Ken com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Temos?", questionou Omi um pouco curioso.

"E se temos!", confirmou Ken levantando-se da cama e suspendendo o colchão. Com cuidado ele pegou um envelope e abriu tirando de dentro dele uma grande quantidade de dinheiro.

"Mas... mas... o que é isso, Ken-kun?", perguntou Omi mal acreditando no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

"São minhas economias", respondeu simplesmente.

"Ken... não acredito", disse Omi levando a mão à cabeça e balançando um tanto espantado. Quem em sã consciência guarda dinheiro em baixo do colchão nos dias de hoje?".

"Ahn...Eu?", ele hesitou.

Omi não conseguiu conter a gargalhada que ressoou alto pelo quarto. Nunca imaginou que fosse capaz de se surpreender tanto com o companheiro.

"Bem, isso não importa. O importante é que podemos nos manter por enquanto", explicou o jogador animado.

"Ken... isso não é justo. É seu dinheiro... não acho que...".

"É nosso dinheiro, Omi. Eu arrastei você para essa aventura e eu disse que ia cuidar de você", interrompeu ele se aproximando de menino e segurando-o pelos ombros. Sabia que se deixasse Omi continuar ele faria um longo discurso e não iria querer aceitar.

"Ken-kun...", Omi ficou emocionado, e por mais que quisesse falar alguma coisa ele não conseguiu.

"Ei, anda logo, você ainda tem que arrumar suas coisas", disse Ken cortando a situação e conduzindo Omi para fora quarto.

Os dois caminharam em direção ao quarto de Omi, mas antes de completarem o trajeto o loirinho parou diante de uma das portas. Ken se afastou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça, sabia que era o quarto de Aya.

"Omi, eu... vou esperar você lá em baixo", Ken avisou. Decidiu que aquele momento deveria ser apenas de Omi.

Omi nem ouviu quando o jogador se afastou, ele abriu a porta devagar e entrou. Ele sentiu um aperto forte no coração. Tudo ali estava impregnado da presença do ruivo. Omi podia imaginar perfeitamente a imagem do espadachim deitado em sua cama, sentado na poltrona lendo um livro como tantas vezes.

O jovem se aproximou da cama e percebeu que algumas peças de roupa de Aya ainda estavam sobre ela. Ele chegou mais perto e se debruçou sobre o leito pegando uma delas nas mãos. Sem perceber Omi acariciou a roupa negra contra o próprio rosto, numa vã tentativa de sentir o toque macio do ruivo. Mesmo que ele soubesse que aquilo era impossível, que nunca mais teria sensação igual àquela, a não ser em suas mais íntimas lembranças. Quantas vezes Omi desejou sentir aquela carícia, muitas vezes sonhou em estar naquela cama com seu amado, mas ele mal tivera tempo de dizer a Aya tudo o que sentia. E agora tudo o que restava era apenas o sonho, um sonho que jamais se realizaria. Tristeza, era no que havia se transformado todos aqueles sonhos e desejos. Esperança, perspectivas, tudo reduzido a um único sentimento... saudade. O jovem hacker segurou suas lágrimas e deixou-se viajar no perfume que vinha da peça de roupa. Mergulhou em suas lembranças, o rosto de Aya claramente em sua mente, como se estivesse vivo outra vez. Mas Omi sabia que aquele caminho era perigoso, não podia ficar dependente daquela imensa satisfação que aquelas lembranças lhe causavam, porque depois que ele as tirava da cabeça uma dor imensa que ele mal podia suportar tomava conta de todo o seu ser.

"Aya... é tão difícil... quase impossível viver sem você...", ele murmurou ainda retendo as lagrimas. E com um suspiro longo afastou a vestimenta do rosto e a devolveu ao seu lugar.

O loiro deixou que os olhos passeassem sobre mais alguns objetos do quarto até fixa-los em um livro sobre o criado mudo. Omi se curvou e apanhou o objeto delicado, lembrou-se que aquele era o livro de cabeceira de Aya, sabia que o ruivo dedicara muitas das suas noites lendo aquelas páginas. Assim como vira tantas vezes quando ia até seu quarto desejar-lhe Boa Noite, assim como naquela noite...

A porta abriu lentamente e Omi deslizou para dentro do quarto bem de mansinho. Encontrou o cômodo pouco iluminado, somente a luz do abajur se encontrava acesa. Aya estava sentado na poltrona lendo um livro mais uma vez, assim que viu o menino ele fechou o livro e ameaçou se levantar para ir ao seu encontro.

"Não, por favor... Pode continuar. Eu não quero interrompe-lo, só vim desejar boa noite", interrompeu o chibi com um sorriso tímido.

Aya correspondeu ao sorriso e fez um gesto com a mão chamando-o, dizendo para ele se aproximar. O menino não demorou a atender o chamado e caminhou mais um pouco ficando frente a ele. O Espadachim pegou com cuidado a mão pequena do loirinho para que ele não se assustasse, queria muito estar perto dele, mas sabia que precisa ir devagar com Omi. Fez com que ele se aproximasse ainda mais, quase debruçando-se sobre a poltrona. Com a outra mão ele alcançou a nuca do menino e com isso fez com que os lábios se encontrassem delicadamente. Foi um beijo terno, mas nem por isso menos intenso. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, segundos tão longos para ambos que mais pareceram horas. Foi então que Omi voltou a consciência e pôde sentir suas bochechas pegarem fogo e ganharem um vermelho intenso rapidamente. Encabulado o jovenzinho se afastou, demorou para que os olhos mirassem novamente os de seu koi, e com a voz trêmula ele balbuciou algumas palavras.

"Eu também queria te entregar isso", disse Omi tirando um papel do bolso e estendendo-o para Aya. Tão logo o ruivo o pegou o menino disse boa noite e escapuliu porta a fora antes que Aya tivesse a chance de perguntar do que se tratava.

_Sei que és como um rio  
Que possui águas turvas,  
Mas prefiro na estrada  
A surpresa das curvas,  
À certeza das retas.  
Certas coisas são certas,  
Assim como os segredos,  
Que existem em seus olhos,  
E que só dentro deles  
É que se pode ver:  
Que eu não posso ser tudo,  
Muito menos ser nada  
Que eu não posso ser sonho,  
Nem felicidade,  
Que eu não posso ser vida,  
Assim sem você._

Aya terminou de ler o poema e suspirou apoiando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, pensava em quão surpreendente o loirinho poderia ser, deseja muito descobrir que outras surpresas mais Omi seria capaz. Não tinha mais dúvida alguma do que sentia por ele, e muito menos de que havia feito a escolha certa.

Omi abraçou o livro desesperadamente e desta vez não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Toda a dor e a angustia o destruíam completamente naquele momento.

"Aya... não posso viver sem você...", a frase saiu feito ganido entre lágrimas e soluços. Omi apertou o livro ainda mais forte contra o peito e saiu correndo em direção ao próprio quarto levando-o consigo. Ele não poderia suportar mais tanta dor.

No andar de baixo o jogador já andava de um lado para o outro a espera de Omi, já estava convencido que havia se passado tempo demais, tempo o suficiente para que o menino tivesse arrumado suas coisas. Era até mesmo perigoso permanecerem ali por muito tempo. Já estava decidido a subir e ver o que havia acontecido com o companheiro quando a voz de Omi o chamou da escada.

"Estou pronto, Ken-kun. Já podemos ir", avisou ele trazendo consigo sua mala.

"Já não era sem tempo", respondeu Ken aliviado, mas não foi preciso olhar muito para o chibi para perceber pelos olhos inchados que ele havia chorado muito. "O que foi, Omi? Você estava chorando?".

O arqueiro desceu os degraus que faltavam e procurou o consolo do ombro do amigo. Ken se surpreendeu um pouco, mas o abraçou protetoramente e afagou os cabelos loiros com carinho.

"Ken-kun... eu vou sentir tanta falta dessa casa", disse Omi entre soluços.

"Eu sei, Omi. Também vou sentir muita falta", concordou o moreno. "Olha, esse é uma parte de nossas vidas que eu também não quero esquecer. Nós não precisamos esquecer, entendeu? São só coisas, as coisas se vão, mas as lembranças não".

"Sim...".

"Então vamos, anime-se! É a nossa nova vida, lembra? Ela está começando agora", ele sorriu tentando animar o loirinho e juntos caminharam para fora, deixando para traz tudo o que um dia eles chamaram de vida.

Algumas horas depois os jovens estavam sentados em uma lanchonete. Omi estava admirado com o tamanho do prato que o moreno havia pedido e também com a vontade que ele estava comendo.

"Ken-kun... Você vai comer isso tudo?", perguntou Omi abismado. "É melhor ir devagar, ou pode acabar passando mal".

"Ai, eu estava com muita fome! Sem falar que fazia tempo que eu não comia comida de verdade. A comida do presídio era uma droga!", respondeu ele não fazendo cerimônia e voltando a atacar o prato vorazmente.

"Ah, então quer dizer que o senhor não gosta da minha comida, é?", questionou o loirinho lembrando-se do tempo que havia trabalhado na cozinha da penitenciária.  
"Eu adoro sua comida, Omi. Mas você não era o único que cozinhava lá. E você tem que concordar que a comida de lá era intragável".

"Tem toda razão...", concordou o loirinho rindo e voltando a saborear sua xícara de café. "Bom, eu... não queria atrapalhar sua refeição, mas... você já tem alguma idéia do que vamos fazer?".

"Claro, está tudo sobe controle! A solução está bem aqui!", disse Ken mostrando um jornal que havia comprado antes de chegarem a lanchonete.

"O que é isso?", indagou Omi confuso.

"Os classificados, ora!".

"Isso eu já sei, mas para que? Que solução pode ter ai?", Insistiu Omi ainda confuso.

"Nós vamos achar um emprego nesses classificados", explicou o jogador abrindo o jornal e dobrando-o sobre a mesa.

"Um emprego? No jornal! Ken! você só pode estar brincando, né? Acha que vai ser fácil assim?", esbravejou Omi mal pode acreditar no que havia acabado de escutar.

"Hun... perfeito...", murmurou ele sem dar importância a Omi, estava mais interessado num anúncio do jornal.

"O que? O que é perfeito? Ken, eu estava falando com você sabia?", o chibi já estava se perguntando como é que o amigo conseguia viver assim tão no mundo da lua.

"Eu ouvi, mas escuta isso aqui. _Precisa-se de Motorista e Jardineiro. Oferecemos Moradia e alimentação. Paga-se bem..."_, Ken foi lendo o anuncio que oferecia emprego.

"Deixa eu ver", Omi puxou o jornal para ler mais detalhadamente. "Hunm... É na mansão da família Matsumoto. Esse Matsumoto é um grande empresário, já ouvi falar dele".

"Então Omi, é perfeito! Pelo que diz aí essa casa fica bem afastada da cidade, isso significa que ninguém vai nos reconhecer. Eu acho que podemos dar conta desse serviço ai. Pelo menos até decidirmos fazer outra coisa. O que você acha?".

"É... acho que podemos tentar". Concordou Omi já não achando a idéia tão absurda, e reconhecendo que algumas vezes tinha que agradecer pelo companheiro ser tão no mundo da lua.  
"Então o que estamos esperando?", o moreno levantou entusiasmado.

"Ahn... você pagar a conta?", sugeriu Omi calmamente.

"Ah é mesmo...", respondeu o moreno sem graça sentando-se novamente.

Ele tirou o dinheiro da carteira e pagou ao garçom. Deu mais uma olhada no jornal com um brilho esperançoso nos olhos. "É bem aqui, Omi. É para esse lugar que nós vamos!".

Continua...

SuryiaTsukiyono  
Agostode 2005

---------------

N/A: Bem, eu acho que esse capítulo ficou uma mistura só... pelo jeito vai ter de um tudo nessa fic. Só eu mesmo pra misturar angst e dark com romance, comedia e Deus sabe lá mais o que. Acho que eu não estou no meu juízo perfeito ao escrever essa fic.

A sim, o poema que eu usei na fic chegou até mim por e-mail e eu não lembro nem mais de onde, e infelizmente não trazia o autor consigo. Mas eu achei ele a cara do Aya então se alguém souber o autor me diz pra que dar os devidos créditos.

E outra, eu juro que não resisti aquela cena do Ken comendo na lanchonete hauahuahauha depois deu ter alertado todo mundo no Anime Friends mostrando o jeito totalmente sem modos do jogador comendo em Side b, eu precisa colocar isso numa fic. Então eu pensei: Qual a primeira coisa que o Ken faria ao sair da cadeia? Eu imaginei ele devorando um prato enorme daqueles de trabalhador, estilo PF. E obvio que me acabei de rir aqui.  
Um super Agradecimento à Akemi Hidaka que está fazendo a gentileza de betar essa fic para mim!  
Bem, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado e espero comentários! Até o próximo capitulo

03


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** Cama de Gato  
**Autor:** Suryia Tsukiyono  
**Pares: **Tudo que posso dizer é que Aya, Ken e Omi estão envolvidos nisso.  
**Classificação:** Angst, Romance, Lemon, (um pouco de comédia? o.O" vou pensar sobre isso)

**Avisos:** Esta fic pode conter cenas fortes e um pouco depressivas, por isso estejam preparados.

* * *

**Cama de Gato**

Por Suryia Tsukiyono

Parte IV 

Parando diante do enorme portão de ferro que resguardavam o frondoso jardim daquela mansão, Ken e Omi saltaram da moto e olharam deslumbrados para a fachada da residência. Tiveram muita sorte encontrando a maioria das coisas na Koneko intactas, com isso eles puderam ao menos resgatar alguns objetos pessoais e pegar a moto de Ken intocada na garagem. E agora estavam ali diante de uma possibilidade inteiramente nova.

"Omi, tem certeza que conseguiu resolver tudo sobre as nossas fichas quando passamos naquele cyber café?", indagou Ken um pouco preocupado.

"Claro! Quando foi que você me viu falhar com os computadores?".

"Nunca", respondeu enfático. Sabia que não havia motivo para se preocupar, mas tinha medo de que qualquer coisa saísse errada.

"Eu aproveitei e fiz mais uma coisinha que vai ajudar muito", revelou Omi sorrindo e mostrando um envelope.

"E o que seria isso?", Ken já estava imaginando que Omi estaria planejando algo.

"Uma carta de referencia", ele respondeu.

"Deixe-me ver", Ken pegou o papel e começou a ler atentamente. "Como conseguiu isso?".

"Quando fomos à Koneko não achei meu computador, mas achei alguns CDs de backup. Tinha um arquivo semelhante a esse lá, um tipo de modelo, não foi muito difícil modifica-lo para que ele servisse aos nossos interesses. Acredito que isso vai nos dar um empurrãozinho para conseguirmos o emprego".

"Você é demais, Omi!", elogiou o jogador entusiasmado. "Mas se as referencias são falsas, então... o que vamos fazer se quiserem entrar em contato com os antigos patrões?".

"Podemos dizer que a família para quem trabalhamos mudou-se para a Europa, então ficará muito difícil para que eles chequem a veracidade das informações".

"Muito bom isso! Mas você decorou direitinho a historia que temos que contar?", questionou o moreno. Queria estar seguro de que não haveriam contradições quando fossem indagados.

"Eu entendi tudo direitinho, mas você acha que vão acreditar que somos irmãos?", Omi estava receoso sobre aquilo.

"Não vamos saber se não tentar. Anda! Anime-se". Ele incentivava.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao escritório da casa estavam impressionados com a riqueza e luxo da residência. Um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos um pouco grisalhos, usando óculos de grau discreto e vestimentas elegantes, os esperava sentado à mesa.

"Então vocês são os candidatos as vagas que oferecemos no jornal?", perguntou Matsumoto.

"Exatamente, senhor", respondeu Ken enquanto o loirinho apenas observava tudo.

"Muito bem, quero que estejam cientes de que todos os empregados da casa moram aqui e tem direito a folgas semanais".

"Sim, senhor", o jogador continuou concordando.

"Vocês acham que são capacitados para ocupar as funções?".

"Ah, sim senhor! Nós temos experiência, trabalhamos muito tempo em uma floricultura e...", o moreno interrompeu a fala quando sentiu Omi acotovelar suas costelas discretamente.

O homem olhou desconfiado, mas continuou. "Bom, então acho que não será possível. Há somente uma vaga para jardineiro, a outra é para motorista".

"Não senhor, meu irmão não soube explicar... Nós trabalhamos em uma floricultura, porém apenas eu trabalhava diretamente com as flores. Ele era o entregador. Asseguro que ele é um excelente motorista", justificou Omi tentando deixar as coisas mais favoráveis para os dois.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e uma mulher alta, bonita, vestindo roupas e jóias extravagantes entrou apressada. Os cabelos eram tingidos de um loiro claríssimo e ela usava uma maquiagem pesada.

"Desculpe o atraso, querido! Mas eu estava no meio da minha sessão de massagem. Ah! Então temos candidatos ao emprego. Que ótimo!", disse a mulher olhando de Omi para Ken.

"Sim, querida. Esses rapazes estão se candidatando à vaga", confirmou Matsumoto voltando-se para Ken e Omi novamente. "Esta é Satiko, minha esposa".

"Olá, muito prazer...", disse a mulher olhando Ken de cima a baixo.

"Olá...", respondeu Ken sentindo-se desconfortável com o olhar fulminante que Satiko havia lançado sobre ele.

Omi percebeu o olhar malicioso da mulher, mas não a culpou por isso, afinal ele mesmo já havia reparado a um bom tempo o quanto o jogador era bonito. Uma lembrança rápida e divertida das meninas histéricas da floricultura se jogando em cima do moreno lhe tomou a mente e o fez sorrir por dentro. Ken tinha razão quando lhe disse que as lembranças não ficariam para traz.

"Então, querida... eu estava aqui avaliando esses jovens, vendo se eles preenchem os requisitos para o emprego", continuou Matsumoto.

"Ahh, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele tem todos os requisitos...", disse Satiko praticamente comendo o jogador com os olhos.

"Então senhor Matsumoto, nós temos experiência trabalhando para famílias elegantes e bem conceituadas como a sua. Aqui está", interferiu Omi quando viu que Ken estava muito preocupado em fugir dos olhos implacáveis daquela mulher.

"Hunnm... muito bom isso", o homem mostrou-se mais interessado. "Mas seria preciso checar essas informações".

"Creio que isso não será possível, senhor. Infelizmente essa família se mudou para a Europa. Somente por isso nós deixamos de trabalhar para eles. Eles estavam tão satisfeitos com nossos serviços que quiseram nos levar junto, mas nós decidimos permanecer aqui".

"Entendo, mas eu não estou bem certo...", Matsumoto não parecia muito disposto a contrata-los.

"Que isso, meu amor. Eu tenho certeza que os rapazes tem muita DISPOSIÇÃO para o trabalho...", ela enfatizou bem a palavra enquanto fuzilava o jogador novamente com os olhos.

"Se o senhor nos der uma chance tenho certeza que ficará muito satisfeito", interveio o moreno.

"E por que vocês acham que será bom trabalhar aqui?", o homem perguntou.

"Bem, nós não temos família. Somos somente eu e meu irmão... e precisamos sobreviver. Queremos ganhar nossa vida de maneira honesta", o jogador discursou o texto tão ensaiado.

"É talvez possa ser uma boa idéia contrata-los", o homem comentou.

"Talvez, não! Você vai contrata-los sim", Satiko dizia no plural, mas a verdade era que ela ignorava completamente a presença do loirinho, toda a sua atenção estava voltada para o belo moreno a sua frente. "Afinal eu não agüento mais ficar sem motorista... quem vai me levar ao shopping? Quem vai carregar minhas compras? Ah, não! Você tem que contrata-los. Sabe muito bem que esse cargo está vago a meses!", exigiu a mulher fazendo uma típica cena.

"Bom, então acho que podemos contratar o motorista", concordou o marido acostumado a fazer todas as vontades da mulher.

Ken e Omi se entreolharam, mas nada disseram.

"Lamento senhor, mas eu gostaria de ser contratado junto com meu irmão. Como eu disse, não temos família e eu preciso cuidar dele. Fico grato a atenção que nos deu, mas vamos continuar procurando outros empregos", recusou Ken. Nunca imaginaria viver naquela casa abandonando o loirinho no mundo.

"Matsumoto! Vamos, contrate os dois! Sabe bem que não vai aparecer mais nenhum candidato tão cedo. Está casa é longe da cidade e por isso não há muitos interessados", disse a mulher se mostrando bastante contrariada.

"Mas querida...".

"Benzinho... por favor...", ela pediu manhosamente.

Ken e Omi se entreolharam novamente e tiveram vontade de rir daquela cena que estavam presenciando.

"Tudo bem, estão contratados! Ai, meu amorzinho, o que eu não faço por você", Matsumoto decidiu-se finalmente.

"Ai que ótimo!", a mulher pareceu ainda mais empolgada. "Vou mandar agora mesmo que instalem os dois em seus aposentos".

Maliciosamente a mulher ordenou a um dos empregados que acomodasse Ken em um dos quartos mais escondidos da ala de serviço, enquanto Omi deveria ficar na ala que ficava parte externa da residência, ao lado de uma pequena estufa e bem perto da piscina. No entanto Ken e Omi perceberam que aquele quarto do lado de fora estava inabitável, pois estava passando por uma reforma.

O jogador achou por bem que Omi permanecesse com ele em seu quarto, mesmo que isso tornasse as coisas um pouco apertadas por lá. Com jeito eles conseguiram que mais uma cama fosse colocada no quarto destinado a Ken e logo já estavam devidamente instalados.

Alguns minutos depois Ken e Omi ouviram leves batidas a porta. O loirinho não tardou em abrir e deu um sorriso quando viu que se tratava da nova patroa. Mas a mulher não sorriu de volta, ao contrario o sorriso dela se fechou. Ela percorreu o quarto com os olhos em busca da figura do jogador e tão logo percebeu que os dois rapazes estavam dividindo o quarto não se preocupou em esconder sua frustração.

"Achei que você ia ocupar o quarto perto da piscina", disse a mulher sem nenhuma cerimônia.

"Bom, meu irmão e eu achamos melhor dividir o quarto, mas se isso não agrada a senhora eu posso retirar as minhas coisas agora mesmo...", respondeu Omi com seu jeito atencioso e educado.

"Não precisa disso, não é Satiko?", disse Matsumoto chegando um pouco depois. "Aquele quarto ainda está com um cheiro de tinta muito forte. Você não quer sufocar o rapaz, não é mesmo? Se eles querem ficar aqui, deixe-os".

"Claro...", a mulher concordou sem muita convicção. "Ken, eu vim chamá-lo para me levar ao shopping. Estou louca para fazer umas compras!".  
"Agora mesmo, madame", respondeu o moreno prontamente.

Minutos depois Ken já estava devidamente uniformizado e guiando um carro de luxo em direção ao shopping.

"E então, Ken. Um rapaz tão jovem, bonito, trabalhando desde cedo, com tantas responsabilidades... Você nunca teve vontade de estudar mais. Ter chances melhores na vida?", a mulher puxou assunto, pouco estava interessada em saber sobre a formação acadêmica do moreninho, para ela aquele era o atributo que menos lhe interessava em Ken.

"Não senhora. Eu nunca fui muito bom nos estudos, eu só me dava bem porque jogava no time de futebol da escola. Eu sempre fui mais ligado em esportes e coisas do tipo do que em livros".

"Eu já tinha percebido isso só de olhar para você", disse a mulher usando um tom de voz mais malicioso. "Aposto que você deve ter muitas namoradas. As garotas adoram tipos atléticos assim...".

O rapaz ficou levemente corado, mal havia conhecido aquela mulher e ela já tecia comentários com teor duvidoso. Por mais que Ken fosse desligado era impossível não perceber aquilo.

"Imagina... Eu acho que a parte inteligente da família ficou com o Omi, ele sim tem talento para os estudos", comentou o jogador tentando desviar o assunto".

"Engraçado é que você e seu irmão não se parecem em nada. Nem fisicamente e pelo que você acabou de dizer nem psicologicamente".

"Ah é que nós somos irmãos apenas por parte de pai", Ken disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça, teria que se lembrar de dizer a Omi para confirmar aquilo se necessário.

"Hunn... agora entendo porque ele é um loiro sem graça e você um moreno tão... sexy"1.

Ken engoliu a seco aquele comentário, agora não restava mais duvidas de que a mulher estava realmente dando em cima dele. Que situação embaraçosa era aquela, mas deveria aprender a lidar com aquilo, pois não poderia abrir mão do emprego assim tão facilmente.

Enquanto isso Omi já havia terminado de arrumar todas as suas coisas e as de Ken. E agora estava indo dar uma volta no jardim. Deslumbrou-se com a beleza e tamanho do lugar, com certeza teria muito trabalho para cuidar de tudo aquilo. Numa parte um pouco mais afastada o loirinho percebeu uma roseira. Ela estava muito florida, repleta de rosas vermelhas.

O jovem se aproximou hipnotizado pela rubra cor, tão rubra quanto os cabelos daquele que fora seu grande amor. Ele tocou de leve com a ponta dos dedos a pétala de uma das flores, era tão suave. Depois exalou aquele doce perfume e nesse instante não pode deixar de lembrar de Aya.

"Aya... será que vai ser assim para sempre? Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça... não dá. Tudo me lembra você", Omi falava consigo mesmo em voz baixa.

"O rosa te lembra algo? Espero que seja alguma coisa boa", uma voz muito doce e delicada chegou aos ouvidos de Omi.

"Ahn? Quem...", Omi se virou para a dona da voz e se deparou com uma menina de aparência frágil. Estava usando uniforme escolar e tinha os cabelos curtos parecidos com o da falecida Ouka, mas aparentava ser mais jovem, uns quatorze anos talvez Tinha um sorriso bonito e as bochechas rosadas.

Antes que Omi pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a menina começou um dialogo.

"Olá, eu sou a Mieko, muito prazer. Você vai trabalhar aqui?".

"Sim... eu... eu sou o novo jardineiro. Meu nome é Omi", ele respondeu ainda surpreso. Não esperava companhia naquele momento.

"Que bom, Omi. Eu adoro esse lugar, o cheiro das rosas é muito bom", e dizendo isso a menina cheirou uma pequena flor. "Com você aqui agora sei que elas ficaram ainda mais bonitas e cheirosas. Não só as rosas como todo esse jardim".

"Você estava ai há muito tempo?", questionou Omi tentando saber porquanto tempo a menina o estava observando e se havia escutado muito dos seus pensamentos em voz alta.

"Não, eu acabei de chegar e você? O que estava fazendo?", ela também quis saber.

"Nada demais, só estava dando uma olhada no lugar e vendo o que há para se fazer de mais urgente", O loirinho deu uma desculpa qualquer. "Eu não sabia que o senhor Matsumoto tinha filhos".

"Ah não, não. A minha mãe é a cozinheira da casa. E eu moro aqui com ela", Mieko respondeu com simpatia. Não tinha ninguém para conversar naquela casa. "Quando você começa a cuidar das flores?".

"Bem, amanhã cedo pretendo dar uma boa limpeza por aqui, há muitas folhas caídas e quero ver se à tarde, quando o sol estiver mais baixo começo a fazer algumas podas".

"Que ótimo! Eu posso ajudar? Posso? Quando eu chego da escola, eu faço a lição de casa e depois não tenho muito o que fazer... Deixa eu te ajudar, Onegai.", pediu a menina com o brilho de criança nos olhos.

"Bem eu... eu não sei... Será que sua mãe não vai se zangar?", perguntou Omi meio incerto sobre aquilo.

"Claro que não".

"Então por mim tudo bem", Omi deu de ombros que mal haveria em deixar a menina ajudar. "Está vendo ali? Sabe que flor é aquela?", ele apontou para um canteiro mais adiante.

"Não. Qual é?", perguntou a menina curiosa.

"São Gérberas. Quando suas cores estão bem vivas elas significam alegria, pureza e simplicidade".

"Que interessante! Mas elas estão um pouco desbotadas não acha?", disse a pequena sem ter muita certeza.

"Estão sim, e nosso trabalho é deixa-las mais vivas e bonitas de agora em diante".

"Isso!", ela concordou totalmente radiante.

Ken já estava cansado de subir e descer as escadas do shopping, nunca havia imaginado que fazer compras com aquela mulher poderia se transformar no inferno de sua vida. O shopping agora parecia muito maior do que ele havia reparado.

"Madame, a senhora já entrou nessa loja. Alias eu acho que a senhora já entrou em todas as lojas desse shopping", disse o motorista desanimado.

"Não em todas, faltou aquela", respondeu Satiko apontando para uma das lojas.

"Mas... aquela loja?", Ken resmungou quando viu que se tratava de uma loja de langeries, mas a mulher nem lhe deu ouvidos. Foi entrando e pegando varias peças que estavam nos cabides.

"O que você acha dessa, Ken?", perguntou a mulher exibindo uma peça altamente provocante.

"Bem... eu... é... bem...", o moreno não sabia o que responder, tudo o que queria era sumir dalí e de perto daquela mulher doida. "É bonita".

"E essa? Você acha que vermelho fica bom para mim? Não sei se combina muito com meu tom de pele". Perguntou mais uma vez mostrando agora uma calcinha super sexy, para não dizer indecente.

O Moreninho nem sabia onde enfiar a cara, olhava para as vendedoras da loja e as outras clientes e parecia que todos os olhares se voltavam para ele. Tinha certeza que se pudesse olhar no espelho ele estaria mais vermelho que um tomate.

"Eu gostei dessa, dessa e dessa aqui também. Vou experimentar", comunicou a mulher pegando também algumas camisolas calmamente.

"Eu vou espera-la lá fora então", respondeu Ken tentando esconder o quanto estava envergonhado com aquela situação.

"Imagina! Você vai comigo até o provador! Quero a sua opinião", respondeu a mulher puxando Ken pelo braço na mesma hora, em direção ao provador.

"O que? Mas senhora... eu... eu não acho que seja adequado eu...", o jogador tentava argumentar de alguma forma para sair daquela saia justa.

"Quem sabe o que é adequado ou não aqui sou eu. Vamos logo! Ou você acha que eu dispensaria a opinião de um homem feito você?", disse a mulher com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. "Qual eu devo provar primeiro?".

'Eu mereço', Ken pensava desanimado sobre aquilo tudo. "Acho que o preto", ele respondeu.

Quando saíram da loja e o vexame já havia terminado tudo o que Ken queria era ir embora. Tudo bem que a patroa era uma mulher linda apesar de extravagante, mas aquilo havia sido demais da conta. Ele só não esperava que seu suplício ainda não teria fim, a patroa agora havia resolvido entrar novamente em mais algumas lojas.

Já era noite quando a porta no quarto dos rapazes se abriu. O moreno entrou com uma cara de poucos amigos e jogou-se na cama sem nem ao menos tirar os sapatos.

"O que houve, Ken-kun?", perguntou Omi levantando-se da cama, estava deitado mas ainda não estava dormindo e pode ouvir claramente quando Ken entrou.

"Aquela mulher é maluca. Completamente louca", ele desabafou.

"De que mulher você está falando?", indagou Omi bastante curioso.

"Da patroa! Você acredita que além de não perder uma oportunidade de dar em cima de mim ela me fez andar aquele shopping um milhão de vezes, pra cima e pra baixo. Gastou uma nota preta e eu tive que carregar um montão de pacotes! Aff... tô morto!".

Omi começou a rir sem parar. "O que você queria, Ken? Ouvi dizer que já fazia tempo que ela não saia pra fazer compras. Dá um desconto para ela".

"Sei...", Ken deu um muxoxo e se lembrou de algo importante a dizer. "Se perguntarem algo sobre nossa família, somos irmão apenas por parte de pai, tudo bem?".

"Por mim tudo bem", Omi concordou prontamente.

"E você? Muito trabalho hoje?", perguntou interessado em saber como havia sido o dia do companheiro.

"Não muito, mas as horas passaram rápido com a ajuda da Mieko".

"Mieko? Quem é essa?".

"É a filha da cozinheira. Uma menina muito simpática", respondeu Omi.

"Ah é? Então eu dou duro o dia inteiro e você fica aqui de papo com a filha da cozinheira! Muito bonito né, senhor Omi!", o moreno reclamou brincando.

"Fazer o que né? Nem todos são sortudos como eu. Infelizmente você vai ter que aturar a patroa egocêntrica enquanto eu terei agradáveis tardes com a filha da cozinheira", debochou o loirinho.

"Seu sem graça!", Ken reagiu atirando o travesseiro no menino.

"Mas é serio, ela é bem legal apesar da pouca idade", comentou o loirinho.

"Pouca idade? Quantos anos ela tem?", perguntou um pouco curioso.

"Não sei, eu não perguntei. Mas pela aparência deve ter uns treze ou quatorze", ele respondeu meio incerto.

"Aparecia não quer dizer nada é só olhar pra sua cara de pirralho", retrucou o jogador querendo se divertir com o cara que Omi faria.

"Não sou pirralho!", Agora foi a vez do menino de atirar um travesseiro no moreno.

"Eu sei que não é, mas é o que o ...", Ken cortou a frase quando percebeu o que iria falar.

"O que o Yohji diria se estivesse aqui", o sorriso do menino desapareceu em seus lábios. Omi sentou-se na cama e suspirou profundamente.

"Omi, eu... eu não quis...", O rapaz nem sabia o que dizer ao amigo.

"Não tem problema", o loiro fez uma pausa, mas logo continuou. "Será que ele está bem, Ken-kun?".

"Eu não sei... mas... torço para que ele esteja".

"Eu também. Sabe, é estranho dizer, mas... eu sinto saudade. Agora estamos aqui, não temos mais que carregar o peso de ter que continuar tirando vidas e eu pensei que estaria mais feliz, mas... quer dizer, eu estou muito feliz, só que não é a mesma coisa".

"Você não se sente completo, não é mesmo?", perguntou o moreno preocupado.

"Isso mesmo. É tão estranho".

"Mas é normal, Omi. Todo mundo demora a se adaptar a mudanças, com tempo isso vai passar", Ken queria ajuda-lo de alguma forma "Eu também me sinto assim às vezes. Mas se o Yohji estive aqui ela diria que você está querendo abrir um berçário".

"Um berçário? Como assim?", Omi não estava entendo.

"Um berçário, claro. Você não disse que filha da cozinheira só tem 14 anos?", respondeu com ironia segurando-se para não gargalhar.

"Engraçadinho. Eu não tenho nenhum interesse nela viu! Só é bom conversamos porque isso me ajuda a passar o tempo e assim eu não penso muito no...".

"No Aya não é?".

"Sim", Omi concordou cabisbaixo.

"Omi, eu não posso lhe dizer muita coisa quanto a isso. Só que o tempo cura tudo. Então o melhor que você tem a fazer é continuar levando sua vida e deixe que o tempo feche as feridas mais profundas", ele tinha certeza que nessa parte ele não poderia ajudar muito, embora tivesse muita vontade de fazer o loirinho superar aquele ocorrido. "Boa noite, Omi. Eu preciso dormir um pouco. Estou moído! E tenho certeza que amanha aquela maluca vai acabar comigo novamente".

"Boa noite, Ken-kun", respondeu Omi deitando novamente em sua cama e recuperando o sorriso outrora perdido.

Continua...

Suryia Tsukiyono  
Janeiro de 2006

1- Eu não queria zoar com o Omi, mas quem me conhece sabe que eu vivo tirando uma com o Ken chamando ele de camarãozinho e coisas no estilo. Então dessa vez resolver puxar a brasa pro lado dele um pouquinho.

-----------

Notas:

Bom, eu sei que esse capítulo não ficou lá grandes coisa, mas leva algum tempo para as coisas começarem a acontecer. Afinal foi o primeiro dia dos dois no novo emprego, alem do que eu ando meio enferrujada para escrita. Vamos ver o que acontece daqui por diante.  
Espero que estejam gostando e não esqueçam de comentar.

E um super agradecimento a LiLi-K Fujimiya que fez a gentileza de betar essa fic para mim.

--


End file.
